everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramona Badwolf
Ramona Badwolf is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character and is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood, secretly Cerise Hood's older sister, and Red Riding Hood's daughter. She is a student at Ever After High, after being sent to a reform school for bad behavior. It is unknown where she stands in the destiny conflict. Portrayers In the English dub, she is voiced by Cindy Robinson. In the Latin American Spanish dub, she is voiced by Fernanda Robles. Character Personality Like her younger sister Cerise Hood, Ramona is incredibly loyal about the people she cares about. She can be somewhat moody and edgy, but has a good heart. Ramona can be a good friend and loyal to those she trusts, especially even her roommate Justine Dancer, as seen in the webisode "Moonlight Mystery". She is also athletic like her sister. Appearance Ramona has long, knee-length, wavy-at-the-bottom straight dark brown hair with a side-part with burgundy and white streaks. She is very tall and has dark brown eyebrows and red lips, an identical color of red also on her nails, which double as claws. She has a lightly tanned complexion, with steel gray-blue eyes, and much more prominent wolfish ears although she is a tad more pale like her mother, while Cerise shares her father’s darker skin tone. She seems to share a penchant for red plaid garments, and leggings with Cerise as well, but favors an edgier and more youthful style, complete with golden chains and studs, in contrast to Cerise's silver and leather (despite werewolves in folklore being repelled by silver). She allows others to see her ears unlike Cerise, because Badwolf is her last name and she's not afraid to show her werewolf side. She wears a blue wolf shirt, blue claw-marked leggings, a red plaid skirt, a short wrap around her waist with suspenders, feathery knee-high buckle boots with gold heels, a gold wolf necklace chained to a furry shoulder pad, a gold bracelet, and gold armor over her hair chained to two small hoop earrings. Interests So far none of Ramona's interests are known yet, but she might like to race and show off her speed like her sister, Cerise. Despite her tomboyish nature, her makeup is heavier than Cerise's more natural everyday look. Fairy tale Since she is the next Big Bad Wolf, Ramona is part of two stories. Relationships Family She is the daughter of Mr. Badwolf and Red Riding Hood, and older sister of Cerise Hood. Like Cerise, she is distantly related to Sparrow Hood (they're cousins through marriage). Friends She gets along well with her roommate, Justine Dancer who is her polar opposite. Justine Dancer is her roommate, and she gets along with her sister, Cerise Hood, who is her secret younger sister though she almost sparred in "A Big Bad Secret!" when she was tired of Cerise hiding her identity, although their father calmed them and told them to wait until after graduation to tell the secret. Only Raven and Maddie know about the family secret. While Justine was initially distrustful of Ramona after accusing her of ruining her ballet shoes in Moonlight Mystery, Ramona proved her innocence and thus was seen as helpful. Pet It is unknown if Ramona has a pet. She could possibly share Carmine with Cerise in private. Romance As she does not certainly have a profile, no stats on Ramona's love interest, for example: the "Storybook Romance Status" category are unknown. Cartoon TV specials Chapter 4 Ramona Badwolf joins her sister Cerise outside the school and the Evil Queen is then again in her mirror prison. Ramona builds a snow wolf in the Castleteria during the summer snow day. She is seen at the end celebrating Crystal Winter's against-villainy victory at the end. Webisodes Chapter 4 Ramona tells Ashlynn and Humphrey that technology will not work against a shoe thief, and she is later seen waking up from her sleep, and watching Justine dance through the dance-class room and is seen hugging her friends and smiling at the end. Ramona assists together with the other students to the test of Jillian, in which the girl has to climb a beanstalk. After parachuting down, everyone was so impressed, even Coach Gingerbreadman claimed Jillian broke a new record. She is later seen arguing with Cerise, her sister, to which the latter must hide the fact that she is related to Ramona, and Ramona feels she should compete with her sister, to which Cerise accepts, but the two both realize they should keep their family a secret under Mr. Badwolf, their father. They are later seen in a race under their father being the one who calls the race to start. Outfits Signature Ramona wears a slim blue top and a red plaid skirt strapped to suspenders. Her skirt sports a furry brown outer layer wrapped around her plaid. Small chains link a gold wolf in between her suspender straps. They are additionally attached to a one-sided shoulder fur pad, which is colored gray. She wears leggings and heeled-boots which reach her knees. She sports a few blue feathers on each calf of her boots. Timeline * Mid October, 2015: Ramona Badwolf makes her diary debut in Justine Dancer's diary. * January 29, 2016: Ramona makes her cartoon debut in "Dragon Games". * April 6, 2016: Ramona makes her way as second main character in the episode "Moonlight Mystery" Notes * Ramona is a feminine name of Spanish origin, meaning "wise defender" or "protecting hands". * Her voice is much more "wolf like" and tomboyish than her sister's more nasally voice. She has the deepest, huskiest voice of any of the girls in the show, even deeper than Helga Crumb's voice. Oddly enough, despite her voice being very low and very husky, she has the exact same voice actress as Madeline Hatter, whose voice is obviously very high-pitched and very girly-sounding, as they're both voiced by Cindy Robinson. * Her fangs are slightly more visible than Cerise’s. * Like her father and sister, her eyes can glow gold. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Students